eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hecate Rosengard
"It took me fifteen years o' parentin' t' realize I was born t' never stop fightin'. That was embarrassin'." - Hecate Rosengard, 818, before the death of her husband '''Finn Hastings '''against Kokb'ael. Hecate Rosengard, the Iron Matron (as she was affectionately named) was perhaps not an active force in the goings-on of the late 700s - early 800s, but still an influential figure among the youth of the growing generation of that era. Hecate was a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, incredible earth mage, and one of the few masters of Metal Magic. She acted as the first teacher of Empress Aria Hirano, was the parent of King Dominic Falco, Queen Olivia Falco, Queen Antoinette Avharain, and loyal wife and caretaker of Finn Hastings and the Hastings family. It is considered an absolute, irrefutable fact: There aren't many now living who have never heard word of the Iron Matron. Personality Hecate was always known for her overly violent, nearly battle-lustful disposition around other people. An Oscuri in everything but Rieka, she sought fights even when nothing could have possibly been gained. She was also insatiably curious about the machinations of the world, and was fiercely loyal to few: Such as her teacher, Korrin Sakete, and her husband Finn Hastings. Upon marrying her beloved, it was noted how she turned more docile, and her nurturing side emerged upon the birth of her first child. Hecate turned from the caustic, sarcastic, oft-cruel brawler to the benevolent, mothering figure she was often known to be. History Hecate was born to the destitute, but loving parents of Meredith Rosengard and Geralt Freedan: Commonfolk in the frozen city of Frostvale. She was always without money, without much clothes to wear, and without any magic to her name for the longest time. She was never even taught how to read or write, which persisted for most of her early years. During her infancy, the times of the war between the Necromancer Namarre and the Coalition were going on, culminating in the Plague. It was that seed of despair that settled deep inside the young girl, for her future departure from the city. At the tender young age of nine, Hecate became obsessed with fighting. She was angry, she was frustrated, and confused. She expressed these negative emotions through brawling, and she became exceptionally good at it. She practiced fist-fighting day in and day out, fighting the other young children and establishing a small club of sorts. Over time, it incorporated many different children of the city, and became an organization in everything but... Well, organization. It was a Fight Club, and she its leader. With her, they knew to fight for the sake of fighting. That just because you hit someone, didn't mean you had to hate them too. Love had many forms of expression, and fighting was one of them. On her 16th birthday, the loss of many of her friends' family, and the soldiers she often spoke to drove her to leave. Packing up very few things, she left without another word, not even letting her family know she was leaving. Her destination was Byson, the City of Scholars, so that she too could learn and pursue the field of Medicine. However, she was also woefully incapable at geography, and her travels took 2 years. 2 years abroad, alone, and scared. It was during this time that she realized something. It was in her dreams, on the plains of Nostvale, where she believed the earth to talk to her. It was the first inkling of a magic she could have had a connection to. It persisted for the two years she was abroad, until she at last came to Byson. TO BE CONTINUED... Abilities and Weapons 'Immense Physical Strength - '''Hecate's might, even without the use of her magical prowess, was unbelievably strong. Her strikes could sunder earth and stone, bent metal with her bare hands, and could easily lift upwards of three tons. Empowered by her magic, the devastation her wild swings wreaked was catastrophic. '''Inhuman Endurance - '''Against all foes she had ever faced, it was common knowledge the Matron was incredibly resilient. Like a juggernaut, she was an unstoppable force in combat, needing to lose consciousness before losing her will to keep going. Wounds that would have felled other powerful magi only fell short on Hecate. This resilience was only increased upon her transformation into a Metal Golem, becoming completely unable to feel physical pain or suffer from aging. '''Earth Magic Master -' Hecate was known as one of the few earth masters of her time, boasting a creative influence when using her earth magic. She was known to be rather eccentric in this regard, oftentimes speaking of the earth as an entity one could speak to. Whether the earth truly spoke to her or not was entirely up to the individual. '''Sound Magic - '''While by no means a master, Hecate was able to charge her fists with sound waves, sending ear-ringing punches that disoriented her opponents. She used her ability as a method of echolocation in caves. '''Time Magic - '''She was also quite capable with time magic. She couldn't heal with the power she had, but she used her time magic to accelerate her fists into sound-barrier breaking barrages. It often kicked in as a survival instinct in times of distress. '''Metal Magic - '''Under tutelage by Lord Sishio Hirano, Hecate learned how to control metal symbolically through a refinement of her already substantial earth magic prowess. She mastered the power of the Metal Form, and could read a weapon's history through the quality of the metal. She could flatten a small platoon with her proficiency in the art. '''Immortality - '''Following a ritual from the Wynne Tome, Hecate was turned into a Metal Golem with deep control of the earth. Her entire body could regenerate from nothing, her soulgem having preserved her for years. Upon her first death against Kokb'ael, she was soul-transferred to her Gauntlet, the Winter Thorns, rendering her invulnerable save for the few masters of soul transference, and those who could destroy Arcanium. '''Arcanium Gauntlets - '''Forged by a foreign Blacksmith by the name of Ulfdyr the Fair, Hecate carried a pair of ice-enchanted Arcanium Gauntlets called the Winter Thorns. They were capable of freezing the very air around them, and heightened her physical resistance. Hecate became bound to them after her first 'death', and she now regenerates around her gauntlet. '''Hand-to-Hand Combat - '''Hecate was one of the few well-known bare-knuckle brawlers of Valmasia, developing her own combative style known as 'Iron Thorns', favoring punishing, quick-paced strikes and grappling techniques. She could block any weapon bare-handed, could sunder armor with her bare fists, and a single punch was, oftentimes, fatal. Even if she did not possess her gauntlets, she is a powerful adversary. '''Medicine - '''Under the tutelage of Korrin Sakete, Hecate learned a lot about anatomy, medicinal practices, and the art of healing. She did not have magic to further her expertise, but she was more than able to treat poisons, wounds, and even able to perform basic surgery. Trivia * By the Eternia Power Ranking, Hecate Rosengard possesses the following stats: Strength (A), Durability (S), Agility (B), Magic Power ©, Magic Damage (D), Intellience (D), Willpower (B-) Charisma © and Luck (D) * She has a great passion for story-telling, and an almost insatiable wanderlust. Her favorite tale is Artemis' Stand, where Artemis fends off a battalion of the Tenebris Aurora unarmed and wins against impossible odds, ensuring everyone's survival. * Her favorite hero was Artemis the Kind, followed by Atalanta the Unyielding, Meliudas Eques, and Radolph Nevin. * She's a sadomasochist, and derives great pleasure from her own physical injuries -- There are few who actually know of this. * Her favorite meal is a proper Roast Boar Sandwich. Category:Characters